Counter
This page is about the keyword. For the attribute, see Counter (Attribute). "Counter" ( Kauntā) is a keyword which, when attached to an ability, allows you to use it during either player's turn on any phase, and in response to opponent's actions and abilities as well. List of Cards with Counter Ancient World *Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant *Dragon Outlaw *Dragon Prudence *Dragon Thunder *Dragonlution *Emerald Dragon Emperor, Jedaflight *Flame Strike Deity, Agosbruch *Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies *Rise & Fall of Dragons *Satisfy Dragon *Wicked Dragon of Fabrication, Demonica Danger World *Armorknight Gargoyle "A" *Armorknight Sphinx *Armorknight Wall Lizard *Battle Aura Circle *Battle Spirit Infusion *Battle Spirit Unite *Bold Retaliation *Demon Break Slash *Demon Slay Barrier *Demon Slay Slash *Double Guillotine *Fanged Dragon Declaration *Fighting Dragon Emperor, Demongodol Ark *Lord Aura Meditation *Phoenix Wall Darkness Dragon World *Black Armor *Black Dragon Shield *Bloody Dance *Dark Energy *Death Counter *Death Grip *Death Ruler, Gruen *Death Shield *Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff *Devil Stigma *Guillotine Cutter *Life Dwells in the Flames of Hades Too *Midnight Shadow *Purgatory Flame that Resides Within the Body *Redupsion Blood *Sudden DEATH! *Vampire Fang Dragon World *Astral Force *Blue Dragon Shield *Buddy Buddy BAAAAAN!! *Dragobond *Dragodefense *Dragoenergy *Dragon Breath *Dragon Heart *Dragon's Seal *Dragonic Air Raid *Dragonic Assault *Dragonic Charge *Dragonic Counter *Dragonic Forcefield *Dragonic Formation *Dragonic Shoot *Dragonic Survive *Dragonic Thunder *Flying Dragon Shield *Golden Dragon Shield *Gospel of the White Dragon Deity *Green Dragon Shield *Knight Counter *Knightenergy *Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle *Super Armordragon, Aura Sword Dragon *The Skies in your Hand *Three Stars Cavalry Dragon, Pizza Land "36" *Ultimate Neo Dragon, Drum the Future *Victory Slash! *White Dragon Shield *Wrath of Dragon Dungeon World *Pillar of Fire *Guardian Dragon of the Ruins, Meteor Rain *Divine Protection of Shalsana *Dungeon Explosion *Dungeon Pit Generic *Chessenergy *Damage Control *Pawn Storm Hero World *...Or So The Dream I Had Went *Hero Climax! *I'm Still Alive! *I've Seen Through Your Move! *Rescue Dragon, Mach Braver *There Was a Banana Peel!? Katana World *Art of Body Replacement *Art of Item Blasting *Clear Serenity *Demon Way, Geppakugiri *Demon Way, Kiribusuma *Demon Way, Oborogenbu *Demon Way, Sakurafubuki *Demon Way, Shienrekka *Hundred Face Ninja, Muraku *Ninja Arts, Half-kill *Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze *Ninja Arts, Steel Ball *Runaway Female Ninja, Yukishiro *Secret Arts, Dance of the Guardian Swords *Secret Sword, Comet *Secret Sword, Glittering Star *Secret Sword, Moon Fang *Secret Sword, Morning Star *Secret Sword, Shooting Star *Secret Sword, Star Crusher *Shooting Cross Knives, Right-hand *Spinning Windmill Knives, Back-hand *Striking with the Back of My Sword! *Sword Skill Bare Hand Intercept *Water Technique, Minawagakushi Legend World *Ainsel's Damage Rebound *Berserk Gard *Breathen Gard *Divine Protection, Prydwen *Heroic Spirit *Holy Grail *Oswira Gard *Power of Mythology *Shield of Achilles *Stallion of the Divine King, Sleipnir *Starfall Night *The Wydar Sarkal Magic World *Abra Cadabra! *Barriermaster, Shadowflash *Bastin Caps *Begone!! *Bestie! *Check It Out! *Epic Fail! *Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever *Key of Solomon, First Volume *Magic School, Sephirot *Magical Goodbye *Oops! *Overstand! *Quick Summon *Solomon's Shield *Todo of the Unseen Hands Rulings *Q: If both player want to use a Counter, which player should use it first? *A: The turn player will be the first to use a card or ability. After that, the non-turn player will get to use a card or ability with Counter before the turn player's card or ability resolves. Against that, the turn player cannot use another card or ability, even if it has Counter. For example: **Player A casts something. **Player B casts a Counter. **Until the chain ends, the turn player cannot use any ability.